The Girls On Fire
by CannibalDaniel
Summary: When Clove realizes she likes Katniss, she tries to kill her, but something else happens. An alliance is formed. They decide to kill the other tributes and run away together into the woods, but they still have the rest of the Games ahead of them. Will they survive? Will they be able to stay together? Read and find out! SLASH! Don't like don't read. Rated T for language and kissing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games. All the characters belong to Suzanne Collins. The only thing I own is the story. Also, the length of the chapters and the amount of time between updates may not be consistent, and the pairing is the crackiest pairing ever. This is a Cloveniss fic. So good luck with that, and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen had always been attracted to boys. Flat chests, short hair, baggy clothing. She was straight as an arrow (*nudge nudge wink wink*). 100% heterosexual. She had never so much as thought about liking girls in that way. So why could she not take her eyes off this raven haired beauty? Her dark hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and subtle curves were just so fucking attractive. _Hot damn._ Thought Katniss, as she watched this hottie dance across the stage and gracefully land in the orange plastic interview chair. Her orange dress was a shade darker than the chair, the sparkles on the neckline drew attention to her chest, and though her stilettos were about seven inches tall, she still managed to float daintily across the stage. She looked pretty preppy and innocent, but Katniss knew this was an illusion. She was from district 2, the district of masonry, weapons, and training peacekeepers. Her interview told Katniss that she was good with knives, was five foot four, her favorite ice cream flavor was strawberry, and that she was excited and ready for the information could come in handy so katniss decided to memorize every detail.

Up next was the girl and boy from district three, district four, district five, district six, and it just kept going on like that until it was my turn to shine. I couldn't wait. No I had been seriously dreading this moment. Now that I had someone to impress, I didn't know if "being me" would be good enough. Well, at least I was all set in the looks department. My fire-dress with the low neckline and the sexy slit to show off my amazing legs. My perfect makeup that brought my attractiveness up a notch without being too over the top. And my awesome new hairstyle. My hairstylist had wanted to pull my hair into my signature side-braid, but I told him to go ahead and just chop it all off, give me a pixie. I've always wanted to get a pixie cut, I just hadn't had very good hairdressers in the past-mainly being my mom and little sister, and boy were they terrible at cutting hair-. I had him style it to look like flames. It would look so awesome when I twirled and my fire-dress swished around me. I looked like a fucking fire goddess or something. I looked awesome. The only problem was me. My personality. I was kind of dull and a little mean-ish and I didn't really have any good qualities at all. So, yeah, I was kind of screwed. But at least I could shoot arrows. _Oh, who am I kidding, I'm toast._ I thought miserably.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fireeeeee!" Flickerman gleefully announced. I walked towards the stage, eyes cast down and shoulders drooping. I looked exactly how I felt. Doomed. "Manners!" Effie whisper yelled at me as I timidly stepped out onto the stage. Everyone burst into applause. I looked out seeing their eager grinning faces, thinking, _They just can't wait to see me get brutally murdered can they?_ The thought made me giggle a little. They probably thought I was thrilled to be here, when in fact I was absolutely terrified. As I crossed the stage, Flickerman took my hand and helped me settle into my seat. "Thank you." I whispered to him. He didn't give any indication that he had heard me, he just kept smiling in that creepy pedophile-y way of his.

I saw him say something but my fear drowned out all noise. I was too overwhelmed to pay attention. I was still too busy taking everything in, to notice that he was waiting for an answer. "What?" I said. Blinking stupidly at him. Everyone laughed and I felt like an idiot. "I said, are you enjoying your stay at the capitol?" He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer, still smiling like a creep.

"Uh, it's pretty decent. You know after you've accepted the fact that you're probably going to die in a few days, while your family starves to death in the safety of your dirt poor district because you're too busy being killed to provide for them." Ending this with an innocent smile and a fake chuckle. The audience roared with laughter, Ceasar Flickerman joining them. They probably were too stupid to realise that I wasn't joking. Once the laughter subsided, he went on to the next question. "We were all very impressed and surprised when you came out on the chariot with your flaming cape. Tell us, how did you feel?"

"I..." I started, thinking of what I felt at the time. They were all on the edge of their seats, waiting for my answer. _Morons._ I thought. "I was just hoping that I wouldn't burn to death." I blurted out suddenly. The audience must have liked that because they roared with laughter once more. Once the laughter died down, Ceasar asked me this: "Katniss, those flames were incredible. I think we all agree." He turned towards the audience, "Weren't they just amazing?" He got a lot of "Yeah"'s and "Oh god yes!"'s from random members of the crowd. He turned back to me. "Well Katniss, your costume designer really knew what he was doing." Now was the time to show them my flames. "Yeah, they were cool. In fact, I'm wearing them now. Would you like to see?" The audience cheered. And he made a face. "Now hold on a minute. Are they dangerous?" He looked at me again. "No. Not at all."

"Then go ahead Katniss, I'm sure everyone is just _dieing_ to see them!" Hehehehehe. I see what you did there!

I got up out of the seat, crossed to the center of the stage and twirled. The flames came to life almost immediately, and swirled around my ankles. The crowd went wild. There were random shouts of a concerned voice going "She's on fire! Look, she's on fire!", but they were silenced by the guards almost immediately. I slowed down as I was starting to get dizzy, and almost twirled off the stage, but he caught me before I could fall, and dragged me back to my seat for one more question. I knew there would only be one more because he was only allowed to ask three. He turned to me, scooting forwards in his chair, and asked me, "Katniss, we were all touched by your volunteering at the Reaping. So tell me, is there anything you said to your sister before you left?" He had grabbed a hold of my hand while speaking, and now held it in his own. "I..." I began, looking out at the crowd, "I promised her that I would win." I finished, looking down at my feet. The crowd all went "Dawwwww." at this, and I almost rolled my eyes, but quickly remembered that everyone in Panem was staring at my face right now. He gave my hand a gentle pat. "And try you shall." He said, standing up, and raising my hand up in the air as he announced once more that I was "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" I hurried off the stage and went to go find that girl.


End file.
